


A Selfish Broken Heart

by Shion Akii (spicyhorses)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sad, i was sad so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyhorses/pseuds/Shion%20Akii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depiction of Leslie losing Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Selfish Broken Heart

-

_My mind's wide open like starry skies_

_I ask God questions and wonder why_

_The hell that you're not here_

_I just wanna disappear with you now_

_-_

 

 

                What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

                "Leslie..." Sebastian said my name again. I felt angry. I was happy to have him here, but part of me knew I was losing him. The rest of me didn't believe it. I didn't believe it. No.

                "Sebastian...? Sebastian?" I whispered, and tears fell from my eyes. I wished so badly that I could look into Sebastian's eyes. I wanted to see how he felt. How did he feel? Did he feel bad? I knew he was hurting, he was making the noises I made when I got hurt. Once again, I didn't want to believe that I was losing my only friend.

                He had protected me so much... He praised me when I had done good, but his voice got loud and I got scared. I regretted running away from him. So much.

                "You have to learn..." Sebastian started. His voice was quiet now, which was good. But the reason it was quiet was because he was hurt, and that was not good. "You have to learn to protect yourself."

                My tears were falling onto his face. I was kneeling by him, my hands over the wound in his stomach. There was so much blood... So much blood. "Bleeding... Bleeding... Sebastian... Bleeding!" I cried out. "Get better, get better, get better!" I tried thinking him better. Ruvik said I could think things right. He said I could change things, he said he wanted me to. He said it was good that I was scared. But I didn't like being scared. I liked being happy with Sebastian... I tried thinking and thinking and thinking and wishing and wishing and wishing Sebastian better. But no matter how hard I tried to think, it didn't work. "Get better, get better!" My tears were choking me. They were like fingers pushing down my throat, like the fingers in the hospital that made me throw up. I didn't like them.

                I felt Sebastian move as I tried to breathe. "Calm down, Leslie..." He whispered. "I'll be okay soon. But you have to leave, and protect yourself. You've done good so far..." He'll be better soon... "Keep doing good, and you'll get out of this mess. Don't let Ruvik take you. Take my gun." I looked down at my hands and saw Sebastian's hands move as well. He held his loud gun towards me. I didn't want to carry something so loud, but Sebastian used it to protect me... I reached for it, and when I touched it, my fingers became cold. It went from warm to cold so fast... My hands stained the gun red. "Good, good... You saw me shoot it, right? You know how to use it."

                I held the gun close to my chest. "Please... Sebastian, please..." I whimpered.

                "Leslie, can you use your words? Please use your words..." His breathing wasn't as good as it had been earlier.

                "Don't... Don't leave... Don't leave me..." After I said this, Sebastian smiled.

                "Can you look me in the eyes, Leslie? I want to tell you something."

                I was scared to look. I didn't know what was there... I'd never looked at anyone's eyes before. I didn't know what they really looked like. But I did it. And what I saw was amazing. His eyes were brown, but light... A color of brown I'd never even seen before. There was so much emotion I never would have thought even existed if I hadn't just seen it. His eyes were wide open, probably as wide as they could go at the moment. I widened my eyes in response. He looked upset, but happy. And tired... Really tired.

                Why? Why? Why?

                I didn't know what to do.

                "Good, Leslie. What I want to tell you is... You're good. You're a good boy. I didn't know what to think of you at first, but I quickly found out that you were more than just one of Marcelo's patients. I don't just mean this case with Ruvik, either..." He gasped and his eyes showed pain, and I cried again. "You're special to me. You remind me of my daughter... Lily..." I kept repeating some of his words, but he seemed to understand that I couldn't help it. "She was a good girl, too. If you had met you would've liked each other. You're special... Like you're my own son... I want to protect you further... But what good's a father if he doesn't tell his son to fight injustice?" Sebastian's words were so special to me. I wanted my family so bad... He reminded me that I had my family in him, too.

                "Will you visit me?" I asked quietly. He looked surprised at my words.

                Sebastian smiled. "I'll always be with you if you want me to."

                "Yes, yes, yes..." I whimpered.

                "You won't be able to see me, but I'll be there. And so will Lily. And everyone else you've ever lost. We're all there..." Sebastian's eyes closed.

                I dropped his gun and poked his face. "Sebastian? Sebastian? Sebastian...?" I didn't want to lose him.

                "You're great, Leslie... You'll do great things when you're out of here... Don't let anything stop you..." He was breathing even worse. "I'm surprised I talked this long." He laughed in a small way and it looked like it really hurt. I wanted to see his eyes again.

                "Sebastian... Don't..."

                "You'll be okay..." He whispered, and then his chest stopped rising and falling. My tears fell harder. He twitched his fingers on his chest one more time.

                "Sebastian... Sebastian..." I cried, using my fingers to pry his eyes open. His eyes weren't pretty anymore. They were cold, lifeless... He was dead. Sebastian was dead.

                What do I do? What do I do...?

               

                I fell on top of Sebastian's body and cried a long time. I felt worse than I'd ever felt before, even after being hurt by people in the hospital.

 

                Eventually I ran out of tears to cry. I didn't know what to do at all... I had been wandering around the city with the doctor, and he was gone. I made it pretty far on my own, running from bad people like Julia and those monsters covered in pointy wires. I sat up and leaned against a nearby wall, holding Sebastian's gun close to me. _You're a good boy. You're great, Leslie._

No one was there to make me stop being sad. No one was around at all. I was alone...

                Ruvik said I could think things right. He said I could change things.

 

                I didn't want to be sad anymore. My whole life had been sad. I had no one to run to now. Ruvik would help me... But he was scary to me. I didn't want to be sad... I really didn't.

 

                So, by thinking things right, and changing things... I made myself disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i'm so sorry if it was really bad lmao


End file.
